


Bandages Cannot Hide Everything

by Hisokaismyfatherfigure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU Where they're Not Nations, Abusive Relationships, But No Americans, Feels, Germany And His Sausage, Germany being amazing, Hamburgers, Heroes, Holy Roman Empire Is a Jerk, I hope, I need Hits, Italy Not being Useless For Once, M/M, Or Stupid British People With Crooked Teeth, Please Kudos This, Prussia is in this because he's amazing, STILL READ IT IT'S AMAZING, not in real life though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokaismyfatherfigure/pseuds/Hisokaismyfatherfigure
Summary: Everyone has ups and downs in their relationships. Holy Roman Empire and North Italy's relationship has ups, but also downs. The only difference being Italy has to hide the downs under bandages.





	1. Chapter 1 (such a great title I know)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using human names  
> Feliciano = North Italy  
> Lovino/Romano = South Italy  
> Ludwig = Germany  
> Gilbert = The Awesome Prussia  
> Greg = Holy Roman Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicano is a victim of abuse from his boyfriend, Greg, and tries to hide it from his classmates.

Feli stood over the kitchen sink, washing the pan he used to make breakfast with. Just this small action caused a smile to break across his lips, remembering bitter-sweet memories. The Italian was pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of warm hands snaked around his midsection. A warm burst of air blew onto his cheek. A sharp feeling of dread settled in Feliciano's stomach when Greg's deep Baritone voice reached his ears in a low whisper. 

“ Aww Feliciano, did you make all of this for me ?” He asks. The words themselves seem harmless, but when He says them, Feli feels like he can't say no. The Italian swallows the lump he didn't know he had in his throat. “ Y-yes, I was just heading out.” Feliciano grabbed at the hands surrounding his stomach, trying to free himself. The hands wrapped tighter around his stomach, pain blossoming from his ribs.“ Why are you in such a hurry Feli? Stay, sit and eat in with me.” Greg tilts his head down to capture the Italian’s lips in a sweet kiss. When they break for air, Feliciano hung his head down lower.  
“ I’m not really hungry, and I’ll be late for school if I don’t hurry.” His voice was timid and quiet, not wanting to be heard. Greg finally released him, but not before backhanding Feli across the face. The poor Italian was sent crashing against the island table, a bright pink handprint splattered across his face. "My kindness goes to waste once again."  
Feliciano closes his eyes, waiting for another hit to come, another slap, another insult. Nothing does. He opens his eyes to find Greg sitting at the table eating the breakfast he prepared, for the both of them, by himself. As they make eye contact, Greg gives him a little wave with the hand not occupied with his fork. He waves back.

He trudges back up to his room, not wanting to be late for another school day because of his ‘ relationship issue’. Felciano is just glad Greg didn’t use a knife or a pan this time. His teacher didn’t believe his story about falling down the stairs, repeatedly. Before he went out to school, he made sure that his concealer covered the newly acquired handprint on his face and that the bandages on both arms, legs, and neck covered the knife scratches and various injuries he’d gotten over the years. The last time he forgot, Romano demanded answers from Greg. That only resulted in more bruises to be hidden from the public eye.

The sun felt good on his cold skin. Greg got chilly last night and took Feliciano's sheets and blankets in the middle of the night before he got done with all the chores of the house. Feli walked along the paved road, having a good 15 minutes to get to school. A sigh escaped Feli’s lips as he thought about his future. With the way things are now, Greg taking all of his paycheck earnings for his ‘activities’, he would have to drop out next semester. Feli, much to people’s belief, is not an idiot. He knows what Greg does with the money. He followed him to the strip club where a scantily-clad maid with curvy brunette hair 'serviced' him. 

Feliciano takes an art class at ‘ Bad Touch Trio’ Academy. A small academy surviving solely on one of the three headmaster's inheritance. The headmasters, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert also double as teachers. Feliciano takes Professor Gilbert's Art IV class, an albino German with a slightly sexist view of the world. 

The Italian opens the door to Professor Gilbert’s room, taking a seat in one of the front rows. Even though the institute is dedicated to the arts, a mix up in architectural plans made this room a lecture hall and another room in Harvard an eclectic art room. The class has 15 other people, at most. Professor Gilbert, though very educated, is a little odd. He has a small yellow bird name 'Gillbird' that he keeps at the front of the class and uses various portraits of Gillbird as examples. 

The door to the hall slams open, and the small chatter going on in the background stops.Feliciano looked up, expecting to be met with mischievous red eyes and silver hair. Only to find bright baby blue eyes with equally bright blonde hair. A stern aura seeping off of the man. Both Feliciano and the mystery man make eye contact, they look away at the same time. 

“ Alright, everyone. Starting today I will be your substitute.You may call me Professor Ludwig.”


	2. Ummm Chapter 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano partner up for an art project, when Feli has a little slip-up.

The first thought that came to Feli was the word ‘beautiful’. No, actually, it was ‘scary’. But in a beautiful sort of way.

The Professor started the class off with a simple introduction of his backgrounds, he came from the capital of Germany with his older brother, Gilbert, to study management. He has 3 dogs, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Ludwig also talks about how bad his brother's hangover is.

“Now with introductions out of the way, let's do some actual painting. Today we will be covering charcoals. While it may not be the most entertaining thing to do in art, it is rather simple. All of you will pair up in groups of 2 and sketch a collaboration with your partners,” A rather noisy couple in the back of the classroom kept talking over the Professor as he went into the details of the assignment. That is, until, said Professor got fed up with it, ASSHOLES SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE COMPLETE MORONS WHEN I HAND OUT THE ASSIGNMENT! Ahem, everyone will have 2 minutes to pair up. In the last 10 minutes of class, groups will come up at share their art pieces. You're excused.” When Ludwig finished his instructions, the room was dead silent.

All of Feli’s classmates went to pair up with each other, but because Feliciano could barely make the classes he scarcely knew anyone in the class. At the end of the 2-minute mark, everyone was paired up except for the little Italian. He just sat alone at his seat, face burning red with embarrassment. Feliciano could not remember the last time he felt this embarrassed since he graduated high school.

“You there, with the curl,” Ludwig called to Feli, “Do you have a partner to paint with?" Feliciano shook his head. Ludwig nodded and, to the Italian’s complete surprise, rolled up his sleeves and took a seat next to Feliciano.

“ Then I’ll be your partner.” Ludwig picked up a small chalk piece of charcoal and started sketching out a design on the left half of the card stock paper. Explaining what he wanted to draw. Feliciano nodded along, hanging on his every word. Okay, that might have sounded a tad bit unhealthy, but damn. His reasoning is pretty smexy- um informative.

Ludwig's idea to draw a landscape scene, taking place when the Nazis bombed London the description Ludwig gave was so beautiful it left Feliciano breathless. 

They worked in partial silence, making small talk here and there, trying to finish before the end of class. As Feliciano finished up the shading for one of the Zeppelins, his bandaged hand came into the view of Ludwig. The Professor, being the kind soul he is, was immediately concerned. With surprising gentleness, he wrapped one of his hands around the Italians arm, bringing the injured hand close to his eyes.

“What happened?” Ludwig asked after Feliciano yanked his hand away from the Professors prying eyes.

“ My hand got hurt” Was Feli’s reply, sidestepping the question.

“ How did you get hurt?” The Italian ignored the question and went back to working on the other Zepplin.

“Ve~ did you that if you're good the Tomato fairy will come and give you free pasta?” Feliciano said, trying to change the subject. 

“Vhat?” Ludwig accent broke through, confused as to why pasta was important

“ Yes, the Tomato fairy! He lives in Tomato crates and befriends Germans that talk to sticks!” *

Ludwig knew when to stop, didn't mean he was going to stop. With the end of class fast approaching, Ludwig got a sticky note off of his brother's desk and jotted down a few numbers. He gave it to Feliciano.

“ The first one is my home phone and the second is my personal. Don't hesitate to call.” Ludwig’s cheeks were as red as a Tomato fairy. The Italian hesitated, not sure if he should tell this stranger he barely knew about him when something chose for him, an alarm.

An alarm went off just before Feli was about to say something (because that is the only time alarms should go off) Ludwig got off of the chair and told the class that they could go home early since most weren't done with their charcoal pictures.

Feliciano didn't know whether or not to be relieved. What if that teacher just laughed at him, calling him all the mean things Greg did? What if he actually told Greg!?... But what if he actually helped him? To escape from Greg. 

He was pulled out of his mini panic when a firm hand grasped his shoulder- right where a rather recent knife injury lay. Feliciano buckled to the ground, white pain blinding him. He managed not to cry out screaming through pure self-control. 

By the time the bell for the end of class rang, Feliciano bolted out of the room. Unaware of the teacher running after him. Feli, apparently, dropped his phone in his hurry to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need a regular updating time? If so then it will be every Tuesday starting next week.  
> Oh, and the Tomato fairy thing is because Italy first met Germany pretending to be the Tomato Fairy (who is 100% real).
> 
> Prussia: Jah, you better get busy or else people will stop kudos ing your work. KESESESESESE. Cmon Gilbird, let's see if birdie wants to drink with us.
> 
> ~ Prussia leaves the building in style~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig tracks down Feliciano after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia: Descend my awesome demons to wreak havoc on this unawesone person for not updating her Fanfictions in over a month (points at the author) 
> 
> Author: I'M SORRY !!!!

Vargas!!!” Ludwig shouted at the empty halls, his feet pounding against the smooth stone floors, “Feli!!! Feliciano?!” Damn. How can such a small little Italian run so fast? Ludwig, being new to the school, got lost as soon as he exited the art room. It's Francis' fault for making the architecture the same all throughout the institute. 

“ Mein Gott, when I find that kid…” Ludwig trailed off menacingly. The threat wasn't actually meant for Feliciano, but for the bastard, or (god forbid) bastards that abused him.

The mental image of the little Italian in pain when Ludwig NUDGED his shoulder was enough motive for his feet to move faster and pound harder against the floor. Ludwig wasn't an idiot, he knows abuse when he sees it. Gilbert had a pretty shitty boyfriend last year who knows personally how much he hates abusers, in fact. 

By now, Ludwig wondered to the outside of the small school, with small Italian styled chairs and tables under shady trees. Ludwig’s head was on a swivel, searching for any signs of ANY college student, red-headed or not. If he saw another person than he could, perhaps, force them- persuade them into helping him.

But, because the writer of this is such a good person Ludwig didn't need to ask for any help. Underneath a large tree (the best description he can give since he doesn't know or really care what type of trees are planted on campus grounds), curled up in a little ball, was the tiny Italian Ludwig tried to track down. A growing blotch of red seeped through Feliciano’s shirt, probably not the only wound he had, and expanded outwards towards the Italian’s sleeves.

Trying to keep his shit together, because he was inches (or centimeters for everyone that is not American) apart from calling an ambulance for the mother fucking piece of shit that abused one of his students, he gently ( as gently as he could ) gathered the Italian in his arms, who whimpered with scattered "ve's", and lifted him up so he was carrying Feli bridal style. It took all of Ludwig’s self-control to not lose his shit again when he felt just how light Feliciano was because Mein got this guy is lighter than Gillbird. 

“ I'm ok! Really, you can put me down the circles have mostly vanished from my eyesight, Veeeee,” Feliciano murmured, weakly pushing his hands against Ludwig’s chest and trying struggling out of his grip. That sight broke Ludwig's heart. And all of GerIta fans. 

“ Feliciano, don't worry, I'm going to call an ambulance right now so that you can get medical attention,” Ludwig said in the sweetest and kindest tone he could muster, but Feli looked scared to death of him.

“ NO, please, no, not the police or the hospital. I’m not an abusive relationship!” Feli cries out, then, in a softer tone, as he hides his head in Ludwig’s chest, “ I deserved everything I got.”

Yup, Ludwig’s heart just broke to pieces, and the cunty bastard-ic ass wipe who did this to Feli is going to get his head broken into pieces. This is the guy that had a twin brother right? Well, they were both going to beat this fuckers head in.

Ludwig carried Feliciano back to the, probably abandoned, art classroom. No one in the class seemed like a try hard. However, the sight that greeted Ludwig made him want to scratch them out.

“GILBERT MEIN GOTT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Ludwig has had enough scarring to last a lifetime because of Francis, he doesn't need any more torture. But apparently, Matthew ( Gilbert’s boyfriend ) wanted to be extra kinky and see how getting ducked on a teachers desk would feel like if Gilbert had a ruler in his hand… again ( Canada forgive me!! But all Americans know what you and Prussia do when you think you're alone. Ludwig has tapes )

As Feli began to shake and tremble in his arms, Ludwig remembered something.

He forgot to call an ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia: IF you think that's bad then you should have seen what Birdie and I did in America's -
> 
> Canada: SHUT UP !! 
> 
> America: What did you do where? 
> 
> Japan: I believe they are talking about the time they tried slave/Dom in your office while they role played. Canda-San as America-San and Prussia-San as England-San
> 
> England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL
> 
> Canada: Well it's not like it's a secret, everyone ships USUK or FRUK
> 
> Author: NO !! I SHIP AMERUS and ENGLAND WITH KIKU ( lies I ship everyone with everything in Hetalia)   
> Annnnnd please, don't kill me for the uneven updating things


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano have a deep talk in the hospital. Ludwig 'visits' Greg after. Lovino guest stars in Ludwig's 'visit' with Greg. I should probably add that physical violence is bad and Ludwig and Lovino should be in jail after this chapter. But Matthew is a police chief with pull in the States, so they can get off the hook just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've been haunted by Gilbert and his various 'friends' (how he knows Soul Reapers is the stuff my newest crossover will be made of ~spoilers~) long enough. Finishing this up and maybe updating my Bleach fanfiction. On with the story!!

The next few minutes passed in a flurry. Gilbert got off of Mathew and called the ambulance. Ludwig took Feliciano shirt off and had to hold back a gasp. Lines crisscrossed Feliciano's chest, when Ludwig flipped him over there were even more. An especially nasty cut seemed to ooze the most blood. Ludwig put the Italian's now crumpled shirt to his chest, trying to clot the blood until the ambulance arrived.

"Gilbert! When are they coming" Ludwig hadn't realized how scratchy his voice had become. Or the tears coming out of his eyes. Wait. Why was he crying? He just met Feliciano not even 2 hours ago. As far as he could tell, the boy was an idiot. 

But the way he smiles, the German had to shake himself out of his reverie. Now was definitely not the time to think about the Italian's smile or his pretty voice, or the sound his pretty voice could make if- Damn. That got heated real quick. As soon as Ludwig managed to calm himself down, EMT's (I don't know what they're called, ok?!) arrived with a stretcher and other medical equipment. 

Gilbert called Lovino right after Feliciano was loaded into the ambulance. Not even 2 minutes after, Lovino's car pulled up to the academy and he rode with his brother to the hospital. Ludwig went home that day with blood-soaked clothes and the feeling of wanting to strangle someone

Let's skip ahead a day, visiting hours at the hospital Feliciano was rushed into. Ludwig met outside the hospital with all three headmasters. Lovino stayed overnight, telling his 'Bastardo' boyfriend to get clothes for him. A nice nurse led the small group to the room the Vargas brothers were currently in. She excused herself as she sensed the damper mood all 4 people were giving off.

Ludwig had to bite his tongue to keep his gasp down. He thought that his heart broke when he saw Feliciano with bloodied cuts, but he looked even worse with bandages wound around him. Lovino was by his side, running his hand through Feli's hair and murmuring soft words in Italian. 

"Lovi, I brought you clothes," Antonio said. The usually cheery Mexican had a drab mood today, not that Ludwig would blame him. The Italian soundlessly let go of his brother's hand and took the clothes, only leaving with a small glare towards all of them. Gilbert patted Ludwig on the back and turned to leave with Antonio and Francis on his tale. 

Now with only Feliciano, Ludwig sat in the chair Lovino was occupying minutes before. He took one of Feliciano's hand in both of his and tried to replicate what he saw Lovino doing moments ago. 

"I know you probably can't hear me, and that's ok. This is not something I'm good at since I haven't done this sort of thing before. So far, though, you seem very... nice, if not a little odd. I'd really like to find out more about you. So, please, wake up?" The end of Ludwig's little speech wasn't meant to sound like a question, but that's how it came out as. 

Like magic or the author timing everything in this story just right, the grip on Ludwig's hands tightened as Feli wiggled in the hospital bed. He opened his eyes blearily (I know this is going really fast, so let's say that Feli is the tomato fairy and has very fast healing powers) and smiled at Ludwig. Then his smile dropped as he realized where he was, and started panicking. 

"Why am I in the hospital?! I didn't do anything wrong I swear! Please, I didn't do anything wrong, don't hurt me, I haven't done anything I'm so very sorry! Please don't- don't- don't" He was spewing pure gibberish of muttered don't and various apologies. Ludwig, mindful of the wires, enveloped Feli in a hug till his tears and sobs abated to sort sniffles. 

"Feli, what happened?" Ludwig knows that he shouldn't ask that question to trauma patients, really, he does. But if someone was so fucked up as to abuse this little ray of sunshine... 

"It's really nothing, professor, just a really fall down the stairs," Feli said, his voice small and wavery. 

"Ah yes, my brother said the same thing when his boyfriend took a knife to his back. I guess these stairs must be knife-like then?" It was a hard topic to bring up for Ludwig but if finding out what happened to Feliciano meant sharing something personal with him, so be it. 

"I - he's um, my, boyfriend. We've been togethe for 5 years and, and he he's been so s-so m-mea-!" Feli dissolved into tears once again. 

"What are you doing to my baby brother Bastardo!!!" Lovino slams into the hospital room, new change of clothes on looking twice as pissed as he was before. 

"No Fratello! It wasn't his fault I was telling him what happened and..." Lovino visibly softened at the voice of his brother's voice. 

The glare Lovino sent Ludwig's way was enough to make the most ferocious demon curl up and die. 

"Who did it?" Lovino asked, his expression stony with unveiled anger in his words. 

"His boyfriend," Ludwig muttered. 

Lovino swore a string of curses in Italian, Ludwig recognized a few of them. Then, he looked directly at Ludwig. 

"You! How comfortable with beating up assholes?" Ludwig knew that Lovino didn't have to ask. He just nodded his head and let go of Feli's hand. Whispering a small goodbye, I'll be back to the little Italian. 

They left in Lovino's car to Feliciano's house.

Lovino said they were there when the small Volkswagon pulled up to a spacious white house with a green trim. It looked like something out of a magazine. Ludwig wanted nothing more than to see it burn down in flames. 

They stepped out of the car and knocked on the door. A well built blond man answered the door. Ludwig had to choke down another gasp when he saw who was at the door. 

Greg, the fucker who abused his brother. The one who carved 'slut' into his brother's back and left him with nightmares. The inhuman asshole who touched his brother without consent!

Without thinking, Ludwig slammed his fist into Greg's face, making sure he heard a crack before he fell down. But Ludwig didn't stop, he was too high on rage to properly think. He hurled his boot into Greg's side and heard a sickening snap. Then he did it again and again and again. Each time, drawing a small whimper from Greg. Lovino tried to help Greg really, he said "stop. Wait. That's bad" In a very small whisper on the other side of the room. Ludwig didn't seem to hear him. Shucks. 

When Ludwig finally got himself under control, Greg stopped breathing. Ludwig thought of himself as a kind of good person, no matter what Gilbert said about his unhealthy obsession with dogs. And deep down he knew Greg really didn't deserve this. But right now, he felt content with himself and what he did. 

A few hours later, the fire department was contacted by an anonymous caller saying the pretty white house with green trim was up in flames. The police chief, Matthew Williams, said it was an accidental fire and the person killed, Greg Rome, died due to the fire. It was such an open and shut case, in fact, that the coroner didn't even do an autopsy. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, this was a fucked up ending. This is probably all wrong information about abusive relationships and how you should handle it but you probably do the same thing if you found out that the person who abused your bother also abused a potential lover.   
> ~THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fic, my 1st being a gift for a friend. Please Kudos if you like this. Ummm and always aimed to be like Prussia. This isn't the only chapter !!!!
> 
> Prussia : Jah, because I am AWESOME !!!!!!!!!


End file.
